Incandescent lamps are commonly used for illumination purpose. However, conventional incandescent lamps consume a lot of electric energy and have a short service life. Once an incandescent lamp is broken, the incandescent lamp is wholly scrapped and thereafter a new incandescent lamp must be purchased to replace the original one, thereby bringing great economic losses for the user.
With the continuous development of society and progress of science and technology, the incandescent lamps due to great power consumption and short service life are gradually replaced by light emitting diode (LED) lamps. However, prior art LED lamps generally generate glare which is irritating and harmful to the eyes of user. Furthermore, in the replacement of the incandescent lamp, it is desired to replace only the bulb of the incandescent lamp, while most other parts of the incandescent lamp can be retained for continuing use to thereby reduce the costs. Therefore, in order to save energy resources and reduce economic costs, a glare-free LED lamp module is urgently expected to come out, whereby the glare-free LED lamp module can be used to replace the bulb of the incandescent lamp, with the other parts of the incandescent lamp being retained for continuing use to promote the whole luminous uniformity and brightness of the lamp while eliminating glare on the eyes of user.